Lipstick stain
by Misakixxusagi
Summary: Miyagi and Shinobu have been dating secretly for a year now, and their relationship is sometimes shaky. One day Miyagi comes home from work and Shinobu notices a lipstick stain on Miyagi's white shirt. Was Miyagi cheating or was it just an accident? (warning: oneshot!)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica~**

**Author's notes: My first fanfic EVA! :) **

**Enjoy!**

Shinobu Takatsuki sat daydreaming about his older lover, Miyagi, in class. They haven't done a thing in two days and it feels like forever to him. Once he's tasted pure happiness, it's hard getting used his old 'normal days'. As his professor continues to drag on with his lecture, Shinobu thinks about Miyagi and him on a date. They don't have dates at all, unless going to the convenient store is called a "date". He even suggested to his lover, but was immediately rejected. Too many problems to consider, Miyagi had told him. The whole age gap thing and the fact that a student might see them.

As the lecture finally ended, the dark blonde kid was prepared once again to attack Miyagi with a request for a date.

When Shinobu got home, of course Miyagi was still at work. After leaving his shoes by the door, he walked straight to his room to leave his backpack and phone on his desk.

3:05pm, he noticed. There was still time before Miyagi would be back, so Shinobu started studying. He kept his door open, just in case Miyagi did come and would know Shinobu was awake.

He tried to study, but thoughts still came to him about dates. Seeing a movie together, going to an ice rink, or eating ice cream in a park were the ideal dates that came to mind. Shinobu knew those places were crowded and did not welcome homosexual couples, but he still wanted to go to those places with Miyagi. _He_ didn't mind being stared at by people, but Miyagi did. And Miyagi would be the one to get in trouble, which he so well knew. If only they could rent an ice rink for a whole day and keep people out.

Somehow, as he was dreaming this, he fell asleep.

* * *

And that was just when Miyagi came after a hectic day of work. He was super busy these days, barely allowing him time for his cute lover. Miyagi swiftly took off his shoes, left his bag there, and walked to Shinobu's room. Out of breath, when he reached the open door to Shinobu's room, he sighed in disappointment to see a blonde head resting on a pile of unopened books. _At least Shin managed to get the books out of his backpack this time_, Miyagi thought.

With a smile of both regret and pain, Miyagi took a blanket and gently placed it on his resting lover. He leaned down slowly to kiss his forehead, but Shinobu's head immediately rose.

"Miyagi!" he looked up, alert now.

"Sorry to wake you up," Miyagi said earnestly.

"It's nothing."

Shinobu got up and volunteered to make food, as always, but he noticed something near Miyagi's collar. His gray eyes focused on the left shoulder of Miyagi's white shirt and saw a distinct red stain.

A lipstick stain.

His heart stopped for a point. He froze in his place, staring directly at that spot with dilated pupils.

Of course Miyagi noticed and wondered what Shinobu was looking at, only to find himself in a bind. He saw the stain. He knew what Shinobu was thinking, but he didn't know what to say because he wasn't completely innocent…

"I'm sorry," Miyagi whispered and hurried out of the room, leaving an anxious Shinobu behind.

Right in front of Shinobu's eyes, colors were pulsating and he felt his head throbbing in pain. _Why did Miyagi apologize? Was he guilty of something? Was he cheating?!_

No, Miyagi would never do that, he was sure. That was the only thing he was sure of, for now.

The rest of the night went on without the two of them talking, or meeting each other, adding more fuel to the fire unintentionally.

* * *

Shinobu wakes up with watery eyes. Was he crying without knowing it? It wouldn't surprise him from the unresolved problem from yesterday. Miyagi did not have the guts to explain himself and Shinobu had no will to get it out of him. They were both in an awkward state of leaving each other alone. Or so he thought...

After getting ready, Shinobu entered the living room to find fresh red roses on the sofa. He gasped as he reached forth to grab them. _Did Miyagi do this? Is he trying to make up for yesterday?_

Whatever the reason, the blonde was certainly pleased as he prepared a vase for the flowers. After many failed attempts, he couldn't find a vase, so he just put them in a water jug. _At least they would be fresh until he bought a vase , _he thought. He completely missed the note with the flowers, which was still on the sofa.

* * *

Miyagi was stressed, guilty, and ashamed of himself. Last night was unforgivable, but he didn't know what to do with Shinobu. He didn't want to tire him with sex during a weekday, even if all his urges told him it's okay. And yet, he should've at least hugged him, consoled him, or reassured him he wasn't cheating. But he didn't do any of that and that is why he hated himself this morning.

He had already smoked 5 times this morning _before_ his coffee and 3 times after. He knew those roses weren't enough to apologize for the awkwardness of last night, but he was too tired to think of anything else. Plus, today was yet another busy and painful day for him. Slightly enjoyable at times but these days he was thinking of a break off. He couldn't wait for a break. Especially a break with Shinobu...

"Mr. Miyagi," a familiar female voice called him.

Chills ran through him as he almost glared at the vicious woman in front of him.

"Don't glare too hard, Mr. Miyagi," she smirked.

Yesterday she managed to attack Miyagi while he wasn't paying attention. He was just working on some books, finding information for students, when she came near him to ask questions. He found no threat, obviously, until she suddenly tried to kiss him. He hasn't had any student interested in him, so it surprised him too much to do anything at first but to shove her away. She somehow scored a kiss on his cheek, neck, and shoulder (yes, which was weird, but she was desperate).

Miyagi had lectured her, from a safe distance, about how he will report her for sexual harassment next time she does this. He mentioned to her that he was being nice letting her slip off with a warning this time. At that time he felt so offended and violated by a woman, he actually felt horrible that he couldn't block the first few kisses.

He felt guilty and ashamed he let someone else kiss him.

"What else should I do to someone who molested me yesterday?" Miyagi says hatefully at her now. He should get over this quickly and reconcile with Shinobu.

"I just wanted to show you how I feel! Teachers never believe students, so I thought action would help," she dared to still defend herself.

Miyagi, who at this point was slightly disgusted by her declaration, just sighed. He needed to solve this matter, being as heartless as he wanted.

"Listen," he breathed in deeply ", I will never love anyone else besides my lover, and I have never had any interest in my students. No matter what action, words, or images they show me, I will never love someone other than my lover. So, do not try to kiss me or any other teacher thinking that will make them like you."

The woman, startled by this sudden speech, frowned and walked away.

Miyagi sighed in relief. Now he needed to properly apologize.

* * *

Shinobu got home with muddled thoughts. He was still horribly suspicious about yesterday and clearly hurt by the lack of information. They were lovers; they were supposed to make up immediately. But instead he was left hanging on a thread; left there to hang while his slim arms got tired. With this imagery he sighed. Shinobu sometimes managed to hurt himself with his owns thoughts.

When he opened the door to their apartment, he found a trail of rose petals leading towards Miyagi's room. Shinobu's eyes widened in surprise, while his heart gave a familiar jump. He took his shoes off in a hurry and practically ran over the soft petals to find a giant panda bear on Miyagi's bed. Shinobu's heart calmed down slightly disappointed. He hugged the panda bear, noticing he could barely hug him completely he was so huge.

"Mr. Panda, where is Miyagi hiding?" the blonde suddenly felt like asking the huge bear.

The panda just sat there.

"I'm not hiding anywhere, Shinobu-chin," the voice of his lover called out from behind.

Shinobu turned to see Miyagi in his robe, coming directly out of the shower.

"Well, you should! I'm not talking to you," the young kid scowled and returned facing the panda, pretending to play with it.

He hears footsteps come closer to the bed and then movement on the sheets.

"I'm sorry, Shin, I really am. I honestly didn't want to tell you, it's so embarrassing," Miyagi confesses, his arms enveloping Shinobu into an embrace. He purposely speaks into his lover's ears next.

"A random student attacked me yesterday and I felt violated by her, so much that I felt guilty for even letting her k-ki-kiss me," his words started to break, as he felt himself feel the same pain in remembering it. He shuddered at the memory.

Sensing this, Shinobu turned to face him and cupped Miyagi's pale face with his slender hands.

"Don't remember her, don't think about it," he commands him.

Now face to face, the blonde initiates the kiss, leaning in. He starts gently feeling Miyagi's warmth, but soon they both start kissing passionately. Shinobu now understands why Miyagi felt horrible yesterday. Not because he was guilty for cheating, but because he felt ashamed of himself. If he wasn't kissing him right now, he would probably get revenge on the girl who dared to trouble his lover!

Miyagi's hand slowly slipped into his lover's shirt and Shinobu's revenge plots all disappeared as they began to love each other.

* * *

When Shinobu woke up, first thing he noticed was a satisfied and sleeping Miyagi. Then he noticed the panda on the floor, which made him smile.

**Author: And that was my first, super-short fanfic. Really short. *_* Thanks for reading and please comment! **


End file.
